Mione and Fred's Happy New Year
by UltimateLoveStorys
Summary: It's New Years Eve at the Burrow and everyone seems to be happy, that is, if you count out Fred and Hermione. they're both alone on New Years, but Fred plans to change that. With a little help from a broom ride in the wind…. for the Jan. Twin Exchange


_A/N my entry to the January 2012 Twin Exchange! If you like it, I'd love for you to vote for it!_

_Prompt: Wind_

_Pairing: Fred/Hermione_

_Theme: New Year's_

_Summary: It's New Years Eve at the Burrow and everyone seems to be happy, that is, if you count out Fred and Hermione. Both alone on New Years, but Fred plans to change that. With a little help from a broom ride in the wind…._

It was the first New Years Eve at the Burrow after the war and everyone was having a great time at the party, except two. Harry and Ginny were sitting and talking together, Ron and Luna were dancing insanely, completely off beat from the music, George and Angelina were kissing as if their lives depended on it and everyone was talking with each other and having a great time.

But, in separate parts of the room, Fred and Hermione were having terrible times. Both alone and bored, they had nothing to do, and no one to be with. So, naturally, as Fred was aimlessly walking, he spotted Hermione sitting in the corner, with a drink in her hand and staring out at the party, and decided to join her.

"Hey Mione, you bored out of your mind too?"

"Ugh, yes! I can't believe I have no one to spend New Years with…." she trailed off, frowning. Fred just held out his hand.

"Now you do! We're both alone tonight and might as well spend it together!" she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up, then led her to the dance floor just as an upbeat song started playing.

"Would you like to dance madam?" he asked in a fake French accent and held out his hand in a slight bow

"Why of course, good sir!" she giggled out in the same accent and took his hand as they started to move with the beat of the music.

After the song ended, there had been a lot of laughs shared and the night was nowhere near over. It was around ten when Fred got an idea and grabbed Hermione's hand, dragging her along with him, towards the door.

"Fred! Where are we going?" she laughed as he pulled her along, a wide grin across his face.

"Outside, of course! It's great out and we need fresh air!" Hermione doubted that it was just getting fresh air on Fred's list of things to do when they got outside.

As he yanked the door open, the two were greeted with a strong burst of icy cold air, Hermione yelped a little when it hit her and cast warming charms on the both of them and grabbed their coats off the hanger next to the door.

"Can't catch a cold now, can we?" she said with a smirk as she handed him his coat, she was glad that she had worn boots today, since the snow was heavy on the ground.

"Indeed, Miss Granger, indeed!" then he grinned at her, "Follow me!" and he ran off towards the shed.

She followed, laughing at his enthusiasm

"What're you doing?" she asked curiously, peering at him through the doorway.

"This, of course!" and he came out holding a broom, the Nimbus 2005 that George had gotten him for his last birthday.

"What on earth are you doing with that! It's way too windy to fly! You'll fall!

"It'll be fine, Mione! I've flown in worse than this, don't you remember the Quiddich game in your 3rd year? And who said anything about it only being me? I'm taking you with me! He said enthusiastically, beaming at her.

"No, no, no, no and _no_! I _hate_ flying! And I don't care if you've flown in worse! We could still fall!"

"Aw come on Mione! It's New Years, come fly with me! Please!" he put on a puppy dog look and she caved

"_fine_" she sighed exasperatedly

"YAY!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the broom, "Up, up, and away!"

She squeaked when he shot off into the sky like a bullet and buried her face in his back, not daring to look down at how far they were from the ground.

"Look at the view Mione, it's almost as beautiful as you…" he said softly and she blushed, hesitantly pulling her head away from him and took a sharp intake of breath at what she saw,

It was a cloudless night and the moon shone brightly, as well as the stars, and the thick, pure white snow sparkled like diamonds under their light. There were long icicles hanging from the trees and the porch roof that made tinkling sounds as the wind made them hit each other, creating a wind chime effect. The wind also created the effect of small tornadoes of snow, swirling all around. She now understood the meaning of winter wonderland.

As she was looking around in awe, Fred had turned his head to look at her.

"So beautiful…" he murmured quietly

"I know! It's so wonderful! Thank you so much for taking me out here!"

"You're welcome, Mione, but I wasn't talking about your view, I was talking about mine." and she looked over to find him staring straight at her, she blushed crimson, realizing he meant her.

"I'm not beautiful, Fred…" she mumbled out; he lifted her chin with one finger and made her look at him.

"Yes you are, don't doubt that Hermione Granger, You're beautiful in every way possible! Inside and out!" he said sternly staring into her deep chocolate eyes that sparkled with insecurity

"you really think so Fred?" she said this in a soft voice, laced with hope

"No," her eyes filled with tears and she avoided his eyes at these words, but he made her look at him again, "I _know_ so."

Her eyes brightened and then he swiftly leaned in, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. At first she froze, but then she relaxed and returned the kiss full force. After a minute or so, a sharp gust of wind forced them back to reality and Fred quickly held onto the broom as she wrapped her arms around his waist and led them to the ground.

They walked inside at 11:45 holding hands and went to the dance floor. When they reached it a slow song started up and Fred held out his hand as an invitation for her, she smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck and his went around her waist. They swayed slowly to the music, just holding each other.

Then Hermione spoke up timidly, "What did that kiss mean for us Fred?" he smiled down at her

"Well, if you'll have me, I'd like to be your boyfriend. Would you like to be my girlfriend Mione?"

"Of course I would." she smiled softly and lifted her head to kiss him.

After a few more songs, it was time for the count down and everyone gathered around and started to chant.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" and then Fred swooped down to kiss Hermione in a passionate kiss as did every guy in the room did to their girlfriend/wife.

When Fred released her she spoke up.

"And what a happy new year it will be." she smiled up at him

"Right you are Mione, right you are," and he leaned down for another kiss

_A/N hope you liked it!_


End file.
